


Tsunami

by Spunkie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beach Sex, Cell has a big dong lol, Choking, Dick riding, F/M, Missionary Position, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkie/pseuds/Spunkie
Summary: Reader is a female Saiyan who is under the instruction of Perfect Cell in the Xenoverse/FighterZ realm?¿ I dunno I just noticed the lack of Cell X reader content and got hella fucking sad so I decided that I should contribute;)))





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Tsunami by Katy Perry. The woman is a legend aaaaaa

Today was a long ass day. You knew it from the moment that you left your apartment for patrollers’ duty that this day would arduously drag on, more so than any mission you had been on. Ever since you were recognized by the superiors and placed on the Elite Patrollers’ Squadron, your missions were beginning to get exponentially harder, sapping more and more of your energy. But, this position allowed you numerous indulgences that lower ranking soldiers were not graced. 

‘Just count your blessings…’ You thought to yourself as you flew back to your apartment. It was small, but you didn’t mind in the least considering that it was in a well protected beachfront residential area. Sure, every mission that you went on had you feeling like a few years were being shaved off of your life span, but you were strong, and you had Cell to thank for it all. Being a female Saiyan already came with a stupidly high base power level, and it drastically increased in the few years that you were under Cell’s instruction. He was a bit too austere in terms of how he would train you, and how discipline came if you had slipped up. He wouldn’t fatally injure you, but there were times where he came too damn close to call if you questioned his instructional methods. 

As you touched down in front of your apartment and pushed the door open, your scouter went off, spooking you and causing you to drop the key card from your hand. 

“Mother fucking-” You bent over to pick up the key, thinking it was your friend Hyperion sending you another one of her stupid jokes to your inbox, and cursed her. In all honesty, she was an amazing friend, with just as amazing as a personality. But when it came to late night pranks, she would overstep the boundaries a bit.

Shutting the door behind yourself, you turned on ambient lighting and checked your scouter to confirm your suspicions of Hyperion’s shenanigans. You opened your inbox, and were hesitantly thankful that it wasn’t Hyperion. But instead, it was Cell.

 

—23:40—  
I’ve received news of your recent success on your call earlier today. 

I’ll be expecting you on the beach in no more than 10 minutes from your arrival to your apartment for training.

-Cell

You let out an aggravated sigh. Even if you ate a Senzu before you went to meet him, you would still be too physically drained to train with Cell in your current state. You decided to hike up your skirt and just roll with it. 

—-23:42—

Alright. I’ll be there shortly, master.

-y/n

After spending a few minutes to clean yourself up, you consumed a Senzu bean. You had felt only partially rejuvenated, to your dismay. So, you wrapped two more in a small cloth and stuffed the package into your breast band. 

Just in case. 

You shuffled out of your apartment yet again, and flew down the cliff to meet Cell on the beach. 

As the spot he told you to meet him at was getting closer, a few thoughts ran through your head. 

‘If Cell wanted to train, why are we doing it out on the beach? If we get caught, we could be charged…but then again, he could just be wanting to mentally train me. Or he could just be summoning me just to chastise me about the flaws he’s seen in my fighting while I was out on call today. I’m just going to pray that it’s the latter.’

Lost in thought, you almost flew past him. He was standing in his usual arms crossed, chest puffed position with his back turned on you, staring at the moon hanging above the gentle waves of the sea. 

As you landed, the sand crunched softly under your boots. 

“Eleven minutes and 37 seconds.” Cell stated laconically, not bothering to give you a formal greeting.

“Pardon, master?” 

“You are a minute and 37 seconds late.” 

He was referring to the time it took you to get here. You did have a bad habit of dawdling under time constraints. 

“My apologies, master.” You breathed, clasping your hands and making nervous circles with your left and right thumbs. 

“Next time I give you a time limit, you are to be punctual. Do I make myself clear?” Cell turned his head slightly, eyeing you.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good. Now, I’d like to discuss something with you.” Cell turned around to face you, and the moonlight created a mesmerizing glow that outlined his carapace. His magenta eyes glew slightly, creating a faint contrast against his now darkened silhouette.

You shifted nervously, and your tail wrapped itself tighter around your waist. Something felt off about this. You couldn’t quite place your finger on it, but for some reason, a tightening sense of foreboding had taken hold on you. 

“...My main point of concern being your success out on the field today.” Cell’s facial muscles slackened as if he was contemplating something. “...And I’ve come to offer a proposition to you about a reward for your adept display of skill.”

Your heart fluttered for a minute. Cell was complimenting you. This was definitely a first for you, as Cell only resorted to punitive ways to drive a point across.

“Thank you, master.” You nodded slightly, and looked towards the minute dunes of sand that pooled around your boots. Your thoughts remained on his mention of a reward, and a hundred different things popped into your mind. A day off? A new residence? An opulent, pre-paid vacation? Or more intensive training? You were in the midst of thought when Cell stepped closer to you, and placed a massive hand on your shoulder. Alarmed, you looked up at him. His expression was barren except for a negligible smirk. 

“What do you say to that, y/n?” 

In that moment, you instantly knew exactly what he was getting at. Truth be told, you were fine with it, as his self titled ‘perfection’ lived up to its name. Besides, the nights you spent in private simply weren’t cutting it anymore. 

“Okay.” Was the only word you could muster in your shock. Cell’s wings flicked, and before you could react, he had you pinned against the sand, boring holes into your eyes with his. Almost instinctively, you lifted your head to lock lips with his. Cell acquiesced by roughly reciprocating, and in a matter of seconds you two were locked in a passionate kiss. 

Cell began to grope you, getting a better feel of your body, acquainting himself with all of your nooks and crannies. He paid special attention to your breasts, and easily cupped them in his large palms. You began to squirm under him as he pressed a knee to your cunt. Noticing this, Cell pulled away and eyed your body. Not wanting to look him in the eye, you focused your vision on Cell’s crotch as you began to grind your heated nethers on his knee. 

Cell wrapped one of his hands around your neck, holding it firmly. Your eyes languidly moved up to meet his, and a single word fell from your lips in a hushed tone.

“Harder.” 

Cell grinned, and tightened his grip on your neck, causing you to wheeze slightly. You began to feel yourself getting increasingly warmer and wetter with each passing second. In your mind, you were hungrily begging him to violently pound you, and leave you sore for days. All your lust clouded mind desired in this moment was him to treat you like an animal; for him to bruise and bite, for him to mark his territory on your neck with angry hickeys and swollen bite wounds. 

With his free hand, Cell began to pull your shorts down. You assisted him by lifting your hips and spreading your legs slightly. Your hands dug into the sand as he tugged your shorts off of you, taking your boots with them as Cell tossed them away beside him. He turned his attention to your now throbbing clit, and pressed a thumb to it, making small but quick circles. Your back arched and you let out a stifled moan, and Cell seemed to want more as his grip on your neck loosened and the pressure between his thumb and your clitoris intensified. You greedily took more air into your lungs and lost yourself in the tidal waves of pleasure rippling throughout your body. 

“Already so wet?” Cell remarked contemptuously, shifting his grin into a smile. Between huffs and light moans, you were cursing under your breath. He then put a finger inside of you, steadily neglecting your enlarged clit and focusing on your drenched insides. Your vagina contracted harshly around his finger, and to that of which Cell took the opportunity to slip a second finger within your opening. The pleasure burning within your body was becoming harder to contain, as were your moans. You were reaching your limit, and Cell knew. He pushed his index and middle finger as far up inside of you as he could, and shifted them upwards, assaulting your g-spot. 

Your orgasm hit you like a tsunami, causing you to convulse violently beneath Cell’s light grasp on your neck. Tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes as your vision went out temporarily. 

“Now I believe that it’s time to give you what you rightfully earned.” Cell licked his lips and retracted his fingers from within you. You were still shuddering slightly and recovering from his prior actions before he let go of your neck and grabbed your thighs, prying them apart further to get a better view of you. 

You were somewhat thankful that it was night, because you were a mess. Nothing Cell did to you during your sparring matches had made you this weak. Despite you hating to be in such a vulnerable position, Cell was getting his rocks off. 

As you regained composure, you lifted your head slightly off of the warm sand to give Cell a hazy look. But, you noticed that the black plating on his crotch was gone, and something much more intimidating had taken its place. 

“O-oh…” Was all you could say about the sight of his penis. It looked vaguely similar to a human’s, but it had small ridges on its underside. 

“I take it you like what you see,” Cell paused, and slowly moved his eyes to meet yours, causing you to move your hips closer to his. “...So why don’t you ask nicely for it?” 

“Please give it to me, sir.” You didn’t waste any time before responding to him. 

Cell shifted to move himself closer to you, and pressed the head of his dick to your entrance. You put your head back onto the sand and shut your eyes tight in preparation for what Cell was about to do to you. He pushed in slightly, and a stinging pain erupted in your nethers. You whined slightly as he filled you more and more, inch by punishing inch. Cell was only halfway in before your clit began to throb, helping to mask the pain of his penetration. 

Lightly scratching your legs with his claws as he did so, Cell brought his hands down your legs to grab them at the ankles. Just as soon he was anchored, he began to thrust his way deeper inside of you. With your tightness and his size, it hurt quite a bit. You tried to think of how it would feel without the pain in an attempt to arouse yourself even further to mask the pain. Cell used your distraction as an advantage to pull near completely out of you and fully sheath himself inside of you. With a loud crack, your hips sang in pain, as well as yourself. 

Humming with satisfaction, Cell let go of your ankles and began to remove your breastplate as he thrusted. You were helping him to remove your bands as he removed your armor, partially to hide the pouch of Senzu beans from his sight and partially to speed up the process. When all was done, Cell leaned down and sucked on your breasts, thrusting harder. 

Pleasure finally began to overcome the pain. The attention Cell was paying to your sensitive nipples in tandem with his cock abusing your hole was now giving you what you so desperately wanted. Now with the pain almost completely diminished, the pleasure was slowly magnifying. Any word that came out of your mouth was now a jumbled, incoherent mess of mewls and whimpers. 

Cell closed a hand on your throat again, and your eyes rolled back into your head in bliss. Your vagina began to contract around Cell’s cock, and you knew your orgasm was close. You wrapped your legs around his massive hips as best as you could, and tried to look him in the eyes. 

You didn’t usually look anyone in the eyes as it made you uncomfortable, but there was something about Cell’s eyes that scared you in a sense. Whenever you spoke with him, you always tried to focus your gaze on the tip of his nose. Now was one of the first times that you’d ever looked him in the eyes. 

As soon as your eyes met his glassy stare, Cell stopped choking you, as if he knew you were about to orgasm. 

“Go on, I know you’re about to burst!” Cell grunted. 

On cue, your eyes slammed shut and you screamed in pure ecstasy as your orgasm surged up from your core and throughout your body. This one was far more intense than the last, and had you sobbing Cell’s name as you curled up to desperately grab onto him in order to steady yourself as Cell continued to pound you. 

With every movement, he seemed to bury the two of you deeper into the sand, but you didn’t mind. This is what you wanted. It didn’t take you long at all to recover from your orgasm and to begin your climb to another one. 

However, Cell slowed down to a cruel pace, and stopped. 

“S-sir-” You moaned weakly.

“Ride me.” Was all he said, before baring his sharp teeth and placing a harsh grip on your pelvis. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Good girl.” Cell shifted slightly, and in an instant; had you on top of his cock with him resting in your old spot. He let go of your hips, and let his arms assume their usual crossed position. 

For just a second, you nervously looked around you, and saw the gentle waves of the sea lapping at Cell’s boots. The silvery glow that everything had was so peaceful, and you almost felt wrong for tainting it with your lewd moans. A small fragment of a song from a few years back popped into your head and helped calm you down.

“Make me ripple ‘till I’m wavy,  
Don’t be scared to dive in deep,  
And start a,  
Tsunami.  
~  
Don’t fight,   
Just ride the rhythm of the tide…”

You thought the situation was funny in a sense, because the lyrics to the song matched your current situation perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, you placed a hand on Cell’s hip for support and one in back to wrap your hand around his cock. It didn’t even go all the way around his girth. You lifted yourself slightly as you moved his penis to meet your entrance. 

Cell unfolded his arms, and placed them on your hips, easing you down onto him. With the both of you covered in your juices, it was easy, but if he had made his own contributions, it would have been easier. 

This was your first time riding dick, and you weren’t sure what to do, so you just followed the rhythm of the waves. They moved slow, and allowed you a relaxing pace that you could take. Of course it took longer for you to climb your figurative ladder, but it provided more control for you. You opened an eye and looked down at Cell. He stared up at you with the same half smirk he always held, and his grip on you tightened slightly. You shut your eyes again and moved slightly faster, creating your own rhythm and crossing your arms over your breasts self consciously. 

Heavy breathing and moans began to illuminate the air once again as you lost yourself around Cell’s penis once more. You didn’t even notice that you were picking up your pace due to him assisting you. 

“Good job…” Cell purred. Suddenly, you felt Cell sit up and slam you against him harshly. 

“F-fuck..fuck. Fuck. OH FUCK. F-” You came hard around his cock as you felt him bring you down on him as hard as ever, shooting inside of you. His length became even more swollen as he was filling you like some twisted jelly doughnut. You fell backwards onto the sand, but his penis was still stuck inside of you. Cell grinned, and grabbed one of your breasts happily. 

“That was exquisite work. I’ll have a talk with your superiors about giving you another promotion.” 

You huffed, and gave a weak smile, before he leaned down to envelop you in yet another passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck this was both my first fanfiction and my first time writing Cell so I’m not sure if I did good or not :/ I might write more in the future?¿? Anyway thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
